Une preuve d'amour
by French Grammar
Summary: Lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Ino fait quelque chose d'embarrassant et cela finit par se retrouver sur un site pour adulte. Comment va-t-elle réagir lorsque Karin lui montrera la vidéo ?


****[Note de l'auteure]**** Après mon fameux OS SasuTen sur le caca, je vous reviens avec un truc du même style, mais cette fois-ci sur Karin et Ino ! Alors oui, je sais que vous pourrez trouver ce couple étrange, mais ce que j'aime c'est le contraste. Ino est un personnage que j'aime voir comme classe et arrogant (bien qu'on ne voit pas vraiment cette facette là d'elle dans le manga, je la remplis comme je peux quand j'écris sur elle), alors que Karin et plus une fille paumée qui n'a rien de classe.

Ça crée vraiment un grand faussé entre elle et c'est justement ce qui, à mes yeux, les rend intéressantes. On se demande bien comment elles ont fini ensemble (mais bon ce n'est pas ce dont parle cet OS... Peut-être dans une prochaine fic!)

Oh, et je vous conseil complètement la chanson de la playlist... Je l'adore ! Bonne lecture :D

.

.

.

 **Playlist**

 **Jaded – In the morning**

.

.

.

Ino remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Karin était assise en face d'elle et fixait l'écran de son ordinateur avec une expression bien trop neutre. D'habitude, elle s'extasiait toujours sur des vidéos de chatons ou des photos de robes sur tumblr, mais là, rien, depuis plus de deux minutes déjà.

« Chérie? » appela-t-elle tout en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Karin renifla et leva les yeux de son écran avec une expression qu'Ino ne lui connaissait pas. Intriguée, la Yamanaka haussa les sourcils et demande : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Karin fit une drôle de moue et sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes. Elle remplaça sa paire de lunettes sur son nez et dit : « Tu te souviens de cette soirée, y'a deux semaines, quand on est sortie en boîte ? »

Elle avait parlé avec un ton très neutre, mais pourtant Ino sentit se profiler en elle un léger sentiment de malaise. Oh, elle pouvait le cacher sans problème, bien sûre, après tout, c'était Ino ! Elle restait digne en toute situation, même complètement bourrée... Pas vrai ? Elle ravala sa salive et hocha la tête. Comment oublier.

« Comment dire ça, » commença Karin en se mordillant les lèvres, « écoute, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, y'a une vidéo de nous sur un site porno, maintenant. »

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Ino, les yeux exorbités. « Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on avait rien fait de sexuel ! »

Sa voix glacial contrastait avec les joues rougissantes de Karin qui tenta de se défendre : « Bébé, c'est pas de ma faute, les gens sont complètement tordus, ils se masturbent sur littéralement n'importe quoi ! »

Agacée, Ino se leva et voulut saisir l'ordinateur de Karin, mais celle-ci le ferma et l'éloigna de sa petite amie en colère.

« Karin, donne moi ça, » s'écria cette dernière, « y'a combien de vues ? C'est sur quel site ? Qui nous a filmé ?! »

La pauvre rousse prise au dépourvu ne tâcha tant bien que mal d'éloigner l'appareil en répliquant : « Une question à la fois chérie, sinon on va pas s'en sortir ! » Soudain, Ino arrêta tous ses mouvements, le regard aussi froid qu'un ours polaire, et elle fixa Karin avec un sérieux qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Karin, donne moi cet ordinateur. Tout de suite. »

La dénommée compris alors qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'opposer plus longtemps, à moins de vouloir se faire bouffer (et pas dans le bon sens du terme). Elle soupira donc et ouvrit l'ordinateur avec dépit. La page d'un site pornographique très populaire s'ouvrit alors devant les yeux sans émotions d'Ino. Au beau milieu de celle-ci, la vidéo qui avoisinait les 35 000 vues se lança.

L'image bougeait dans tous les sens, se noyant dans la lumière bleutée de la boîte de nuit. On voyait en vitesse des boissons, des jambes, jusqu'à ce que le tout se focus finalement sur deux jeunes filles assises sur une banquette.

Karin, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval, portait un débardeur aussi rouge que sa crinière. Celui-ci s'arrêtait bien avant son nombril et le tout était accompagné d'un mini-shirt en jean. Elle avait un verre à la main et regardait à sa gauche, semblant parler à quelqu'un.

La caméra s'approcha et se fixa sur Ino à ses côtés, qui semblait très saoule car elle avait du mal à rester droite, même assise. Son crop top au motif de zébrés et sa jupe de velours noire semblaient beaucoup plus classieux que la tenue de Karin. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de cette dernière, semblant vouloir attirer son attention. Cela faisait déjà au moins 10 minutes que sa main était posée sur la cuisse de la rousse, ce qui avait sûrement dû attirer l'attention du cameraman...

« Qui nous a filmé ? » demanda Ino avec un ton qui sonnait plus comme _« je vais buter tout le monde »_.

« J'en sais rien, » répliqua Karin, « je l'avais même pas vue. »

À bout de patience, Ino avait saisit le menton de sa petite amie pour la forcer à regarder vers elle. Le bruit de la musique couvrait leurs voix, mais Ino découvrit avec horreur que celui qui l'avait posté avait pris la peine de rajouter des sous-titres... Ce qui la rendit presque malade, car elle n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi ridicule qu'à cette soirée là.

Le regard sensuel (bien que sa tête tanguait) elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Karin et dit avec languissement : « Hé bébé... On t'a déjà vomis dessus ? »

Karin cligna des yeux sans vraiment comprendre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour réponde « ben non » que les lèvres d'Ino s'écartait pour laisser sortir une giclée de vomi rose jaunâtre tomber sur la poitrine de sa petite amie.

« Ben... Ino, » s'exclama cette dernière, surprise.

La jolie blonde toussa et se redressa avant de sourire.

« Maintenant c'est fait ! »

« Mais... Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Karin qui semblait beaucoup plus surprise que dégoutté.

« J'allais pas niquer ma tenue à 60 000 yens, » répliqua Ino comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, « tu devrais être honoré bébé, j'ai jamais vomi sur personne avant ! »

Tout en se disant, elle avait touché du bout du doigt le nez de Karin. Celle-ci cligna encore des yeux et baissa son regard vers son ventre sur lequel la substance coulait.

« Ça, c'est le champagne à la cerise, » commenta-t-elle face à la couleur inhabituelle du liquide. Elle renifla, appréciant moyennement la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité sur son corps. Elle ne se sentait pourtant pas si écœurée, d'un naturel fêtarde, elle en avait vu des pires durant sa vie. « Est-ce que je suis sensée prendre ça comme un cadeau ? »

« Oui, » répliqua Ino en dodelinant de la tête, « c'est une preuve d'amour pour toi ! »

Ellese rapprochèrent ensuite l'une de l'autre (en faisait tout de même attention à ne pas toucher sa poitrine pour ne pas se salir) et s'embrassèrent dans un même mouvement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Karin semblait tout de même un peu perdu, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Ino.

« Tu... Viens de m'embrasser alors que je suis couverte de vomi ? » dit Karin, incrédule. Ceux à quoi la Yamanaka haussa les épaules.

« Tu viens bien de m'embrasser alors que je t'ai vomi dessus. »

La vidéo s'arrête là. Karin tourna son regard vers Ino, incertaine. La blonde tourna alors elle aussi la tête, tâchant de rester digne. Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa avant qu'elle ne le rompe.

« Y'a des gens qui se masturbent là-dessus ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Karin haussa les épaules, et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez : « J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de sexy avec le vomi mais il en faut pour tous les goûts je présume. »

Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur le pseudo de celui qui l'avait posté (Ramen-Lover-69) pour voir des tonnes de vidéos similaires dans les suggestions.

« Je m'attendais pas à ça... Je m'en souvenais même plus, » dit alors Ino en prenant l'initiative de fermer l'ordinateur qui était pourtant devant Karin.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » demanda sa petite amie, un peu craintive.

« Nah, » répondit la Yamanaka qui semblait s'être calmé. « de un, c'était pas ta faute, de deux, je me fiche que des inconnus se branlent là-dessus, et de trois, ça prouve juste à quel point on est faites l'une pour l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? » questionna Karin tout en regardant sa petite amie avec attention.

« Je t'ai vomi dessus, » répondit Ino, « et ça ne t'a pas gênée le moins du monde. Tu n'étais même pas dégoutté du tout, pas vrai ? Tu ne m'as pas trouvé repoussante ou écœurante ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules. « Bien sûre que non, » dit-elle, « tu restes la femme la plus belle du monde à mes yeux... Même quand tu vomissais, tu restais tellement classe pour moi. »

« Je sais bébé, » répondit Ino avec fierté, savourant avec arrogance la façon dont sa copine l'admirait. « Mais tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Même recouverte de ce... De ce truc dégueulasse, j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à t'embrasser, parce que je ressens la même chose pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es ma petite amie, et je te trouve belle. »

Ces mots firent fondre le cœur de Karin qui ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur sa douce en s'écriant « Awwww, mon amour ! ».

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'Ino ne la repousse, reprenant soudainement un air glacial.

« Sérieusement par contre, je peux savoir ce que tu fichais sur un site porno lesbien alors que je suis juste à côté de toi ? »

.

.

.

 **Si vous avez trouvé qui a posté la vidéo d'elles, vous avez droit à un cookie ;) J'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plus en tous cas, moi je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire :D**


End file.
